Crimson Sky
by Ryker Strom
Summary: To the victor go the spoils; revenge and allegiance are not always that clear-cut.


_**A/N:** _ _Apologies but no "Apex Predator" update today as it's with beta at the moment. So instead, I'm posting the the fic done for SeBlaine Week Day 5, the prompt is "AU". This is a very dark fic and it has non-consensual elements. This is my first non-con fic so please be understanding about it, I polished off half a bottle of vodka trying to write this. This is originally supposed to be a multi-chapter fic but I've consolidated this into a one-shot due to time constraint. If time permits, I would like to convert this back into a multi-chapter series to better explain the mindset and action of all the characters involved. So once again, please heed the warning. Warning! This has NON-CONSENSUAL elements. _I have a Tumblr account where I talk about my SeBlaine WIP. I'd be honored if you can follow me: rykerstrom(.)tumblr(.)com__

* * *

><p>CRIMSON SKY<p>

Life had a strange way of unfolding itself. It was a continuation of different events, all woven into an overlapping timeline consisting of pain, passion, pleasure, and pathos. Yet, standing before him, were two men. One whom he had claimed as his own, and the other who would kill to take what was his. Sebastian knew he had the upper hand, but there was one thing that he had to know for certain.

"Tell me, Blaine. Where does your allegiance lie?"

* * *

><p><em>1. ENCOUNTER<em>

War, was a funny thing. After one had been through so many, a body was just another number. His father had always told him that a mercenary's loyalty was to no one but himself.

"Trust no one, Sebastian," his father had said. "Care for your men to gain their loyalty, but never let them know your vulnerability."

The Andersons had wanted to regain control of their territory but they were too cowardly to get their hands dirty. No, they did not want to be perceived as the tyrants that they were. So instead, they hired mercenaries. Mercenaries to loot their own city and chase out the rebels. Sebastian remembered his father commenting on the superficiality and heinousness of these people.

"Nobles are the worst," his father told him. "We take what we can, when we can. Never show remorse for what we're paid to do."

Sebastian had just turned thirteen when he joined his father and the rest of the men on his first assignment. He was not the youngest. He had Jeff and Nick with him, along with Thad and Trent. His childhood friends, whose forefathers had been fighting alongside with his own. It was true brotherhood in the greatest sense. The enormity of what he was about to do made him feel important.

This was his rite of passage. Sebastian was born to do this. To pillage, to take, to claim.

But it was a trap from the start. A set-up that they discovered too late.

Lord Anderson had long viewed the Daltonian mercenary as a threat. Sebastian's father knew of this, but he also knew that the Andersons were weak in their defenses and must rely heavily on hired hands like the Daltonians to keep them safe. However, no one had counted on the unlikely alliance with the Hummels from Lima territory.

Sebastian remembered being thrown aside as his father took the blow that was meant for him. He remembered Nick pulling him away from the battle on his father's orders. He remembered most of the men being killed in the battle. He remembered seeing his own father being put on display and humiliated the next day, as Sebastian watched from his hideout, unable to do anything. He remembered Lord Anderson giving the order.

He remembered the axe swinging down.

Blood, there was so much blood. What remained of his father's men had tried to pull him away from the sight, but Sebastian refused to move. He remembered digging his fingers so hard into the cement bricks under him that there were bloody marks left on them from the broken finger nails. He remembered taking a swing at one of his father's men in the midst of his rage and anguish and actually knocking the much bigger man unconscious.

He remembered seeing a pair of hazel eyes looking up at him from one of the castle windows.

Sebastian Smythe decided that day that he would have his revenge, and somehow he knew that the owner of those eyes would be the key.

_2. REUNION_

Looting the wedding caravan was always the most lucrative way to find gold and valuables. It was the best possible scenario. Sebastian's men could take all the gold and riches they wanted, and if they were lucky, there might even be some wenches and guards for them to enjoy or kill. Nothing could raise the morale of the Daltonians more than the rewards that came with destroying the nobility in every way possible.

This caravan was smaller than most, but the decorative carving and the expensive fabric covering the carriage gave away hints that it was one that most likely contained dowries for a nobleman. Sebastian and his men were upon the caravan within seconds, overpowering the small entourage who were safekeeping the goods.

Sebastian did not really care what happened to the entourage. After all, his men worked hard, so aside from the wealth that needed to be equally divided once they returned to camp, he could care less what they did with the human chattels. He _did_ make a mental note to check on the entourage later, some of them might be able to fetch a good price on the slave market.

It was already nightfall by the time they returned to camp. Sebastian sat by the fireside as he drank his wine and watched his men gambling and sparring amongst themselves. It had been a fruitful day.

"Well, well, well! Look what we have here!" Sebastian looked up in the direction of the commotion. Apparently, Nick had decided to take it upon himself to explore the contents of the caravan. "A stowaway. A pretty one too."

Sebastian walked up to the crowd that was now gathering near the caravan. In the middle of the crowd, was a boy. From his profile, Sebastian could tell that the captive was one of the nobilities. He was wearing what appeared to be a white silk shirt and dark slacks, overlaid with a black coat embroidered with the silver thread that was customary of wedding attire. It was quite evident that he was on his way to be married when his caravan was attacked.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" The boy pulled his arm out of Nick's grasp, only to stumble into Jeff, who locked his arms around him.

"We have a feisty one here. I say we each get a turn with this one. He can really use—Ow!" Jeff let out a yelp of pain. "That little shit stomp on my foot!"

The boy backed away from Jeff and turned around, hazel eyes falling onto a pair of green eyes.

Sebastian remembered him. He remembered, all right. It was a face that haunted his dreams for years. Sebastian could not help but feel a sense of poetic justice. Perhaps the Gods were now finally turning things in his favor.

_3. DUEL_

Sebastian stepped forward into the boy's personal space. He sensed the fist before he saw it coming. Sebastian easily dodged the punch before grabbing one of the boy's arms and twisting it painfully behind his back. Sebastian heard his captive gave out a cry of pain as he was forced onto his knees.

"You're going to have to fight better than that if you want to escape."

There was laughter and jeers as the crowd cheered him on. Sebastian knew that his men were now expecting a show.

"What's your name?" Sebastian asked, twisting the arm a little harder when there was no response. "I'm asking you nicely. I'll break your arm if I have to."

"Blaine." The boy hissed out. "Anderson."

_So his name is Blaine._

There was uproar at the mention of the Anderson name. Most of Daltonians still remembered the bloodshed from five years ago. Sebastian knew that these men would demand some kind of payback.

"We should kill him!" One of the men shouted.

"No, I say we fuck him and _then_ kill him!" The other one yelled out and the suggestion was followed by a series of agreements.

"Sebastian, what do you say?" That was Thad, whose father was also killed in the siege.

"My father's right," Blaine spat out. "All of you are barbarians!"

"You're on thin ice, Blaine." Sebastian leaned closer to Blaine, making sure that his captive could feel his breath across his neck. "All it takes is a go ahead from me, and these men will have you until you wish you were dead."

"Spare me the rhetoric!" Blaine struggled futilely. "You think this is right? All of you against one weaponless individual?"

"Do you question my honor?" Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Gentlemen, Blaine of the Anderson line questioned _my_ honor."

The crowd broke out in riotous laughter. Sebastian let Blaine go and stood up.

"If you can give me one scratch, then you win." Sebastian picked up a sword from the ground. "In fact, you can have my weapon. If I can unarm you before that, then I win."

Sebastian turned the weapon around and handed it to Blaine, who took it.

"If I win, I walk out of here unharmed?" The hazel eyes that looked back at him were determined, even if there were a trace of fear underneath.

"Yes." Sebastian confirmed. "You have my word."

"And if you win?" Blaine swallowed hard.

"To the victor go the spoils." Sebastian smiled.

"I suppose I don't have a say in this either way." Blaine readied himself for the fight.

"No, but you have nothing to lose, and everything to gain." Sebastian tipped his head up in challenge. "Come at me, Anderson."

Blaine was quick, Sebastian observed. However, it was evident that the boy lacked training and experience. While his form was excellent, the attacks lacked tactic and force. Sebastian dodged the thrusts of the sword easily as he sidestepped Blaine at every turn. The crowd shouted and clamored on noisily in the background, in spite of knowing what the outcome would be.

It was time to put an end to this.

The next time Blaine came at Sebastian, he waited until the last moment to step away before grabbing the arm that held the sword and leveraging on Blaine's momentum to throw him to the ground. The sword was wrestled from Blaine's grasp as Sebastian stepped on Blaine's chest to keep him from getting up.

"I win." Sebastian pointed the sword at Blaine's throat.

The crowd cheered.

_4. SPOILS_

Sebastian lifted his foot but kept the sword pointed at Blaine. Sebastian knew that if he did not have the sword now, there was absolutely no way that Blaine would be able to escape.

"Just get on with it then." Blaine seethed. "Kill me and get it over and done with."

"Kill you?" Sebastian shook his head.

Sebastian threw the sword to the side and got down on one knee so he could be at eye level with Blaine. The boy was truly gorgeous. Sebastian knew that regardless of what would happen later, there was no way that Blaine would be able to walk away from this unscathed. His men were out for blood tonight, and the Anderson name still opened old wounds amongst the men. All of them would give anything to have a turn at Blaine before they tortured him to death.

Such a shame though, if that were to happen.

"No, I'm not going to kill you." Sebastian reached out and touched Blaine's face. The boy flinched away immediately. "Where's the fun in that?"

Sebastian already knew that Blaine was going to try for the sword. The thing with nobles was that they could be so predictable, especially if they were sheltered, which was quite evident in Blaine's case. Before Blaine even had a chance to get up, Sebastian already had him pinned. Behind them, Sebastian heard his men cheering.

"Remember when I said 'to the victor go the spoils'? I didn't mean the gold on the caravan." Blaine paled, eyes wide and mouth parted in silent horror.

"No. No!" Blaine struggled beneath Sebastian, but it was futile when he was securely pinned down. "Let me go! My father … He'll give you all the gold you want!"

"Your father _killed_ my father." Sebastian felt a sudden flash of anger, something that he had not felt in a long time. "I don't want his gold."

Sebastian almost felt sorry for Blaine as he renewed his struggle. Almost.

"Is this what you people do, then?" Sebastian was almost amused at Blaine's change in tactic. "You think you're above the law! You're nothing! I swear, Kurt won't let you out of this alive!"

"Kurt?" There was only one Kurt that Sebastian knew of, Kurt of the Hummel line. This was certainly interesting. "I see, you're betrothed to Hummel."

"Kurt will kill you." Blaine voiced it with such certainty that Sebastian almost found it comical. "He'll take you out in five minutes."

"I'd like to see him try. So tell me, Blaine." Sebastian's hands traced along the lapel of Blaine's coat and stopped at the first button. "Has Hummel fucked you yet?"

The look on Blaine's face told Sebastian everything.

"Gentlemen!" Sebastian called out to his men. "I believe we have a virgin here with us tonight!"

There was fear behind Blaine's eyes as the crowd became more aroused by what was about to happen. Sebastian felt a sense of gratification at that. He might not be able to kill Lord Anderson now, but at least he had his son. Sebastian started to unbutton Blaine's coat slowly, taking his time.

"_No_!" Blaine tried to throw a punch with his right fist but Sebastian caught it easily and pinned it down. He saw a glint of metal from the corner of his eye and caught Blaine's other wrist just in time. Sebastian tightened his grip and twisted, wresting the small dagger out of Blaine's left hand before turning the dagger around and slamming it through his captive's palm. Blaine screamed out in pain. In spite of Blaine's failed attempt, Sebastian was impressed at his stealth. Blaine was definitely more interesting than he thought, even if the boy _had_ just tried to kill him.

"We can either do this the easy way." Sebastian applied some pressure on the dagger, feeling a sense of satisfaction when he heard Blaine gasp in pain. "Or we can do this the hard way. I can break every single bone in your body and slice up your tendons; then you'll never be able to do anything more than being an immobile fuck toy for my men."

Sebastian pressed harder to emphasize his point before tightening his grip on the dagger and pulling it out of Blaine's palm in one swift movement, tearing another cry of pain from Blaine.

"You're sick!" Blaine hissed, tears of anger and pain evident in those hazel orbs. "You are so pathetic that you think you have to—have to rape someone to feel superior!"

"If I were you, I'd lay back and enjoy this." Sebastian licked the blood off the blade before using it to cut open the rest of Blaine's clothes. He had wanted to take off Blaine's clothes the normal way, but a knife was so much faster. "If you behave, I'll go easy on you. Or my men can have a turn."

Blaine's face waned considerably at the suggestion. Sebastian pulled off Blaine's boots, noting that Blaine must have hidden his dagger in one of the compartments. He then grasped Blaine's slacks and gave them a swift pull as the boy beneath him was finally naked.

"Please don't do this." Blaine resorted to begging. "You don't want to do this."

"And I suppose you can read minds now, Blaine?" Sebastian eyes trailed over the sight before him. In spite of his smaller build, Blaine's body was compact, well-muscled, and absolutely breathtaking. The fact that he was untouched only made Sebastian hardened even more at what he was about to do. "Not bad. I guess they took good care of you."

The crowd had gone silent, everyone looked on with rapt attention. Sebastian parted Blaine's legs and undid his own pants. He spit on his hands as he coated himself with saliva. Blaine had started struggling again but his resistance had weakened, especially with his wounded hand. Sebastian would check on the wound later. After all, he would not want Blaine to die from infection and blood loss.

"Stop! No!" Blaine pushed at Sebastian and tried to close his legs, but Sebastian had settled between them and trapped Blaine securely under him. "I'll do anything, just please, not this. Please!"

"Don't you know, Blaine." Sebastian inched forward and lined himself up at the entrance. "We 'barbarians' don't negotiate with the likes of you."

Sebastian did not give it another thought as he dug his fingers into Blaine's hips and with one long, rough push, buried himself to the hilt.

Blaine's initial cry of pain was almost drowned out by the cheers and jeers of his men. Sebastian kept his eyes open as he pulled back a bit and slammed into Blaine again. This was not the first time he had fucked someone, but it was the first time that he had claimed someone as his own in this manner. Blaine was tight and hot around him, pulsating like burning lava. Sebastian could feel Blaine pushing against him weakly as he pulled out almost all the way, only to slam back in again and again.

"Stop! Stop!" Blaine was sobbing by this point. His voice was getting weaker, whether it was from the screaming or the struggling, Sebastian did not know. All he knew was that he had Blaine Anderson under him, staring back at him with those pain-filled hazel eyes, the very same eyes that he had remembered from five years ago. "Please stop! I don't want to be yours!"

Sebastian would have laughed at the choice of words if he had not been so lost in the overwhelming sensation of Blaine around him.

"I said you can just lay back and enjoy this," Sebastian gritted out as one hand reached between them to encircle Blaine's cock, moving his hand up and down the shaft as he felt Blaine hardening under him. "So let me help you with it."

Sebastian picked up his speed and pounded into Blaine, fucking him rough and hard. Blaine had turned his head away by this point. Sebastian reached up and grabbed his face before leaning down to kiss him, pushing his tongue inside, plundering and claiming.

Sebastian pulled back as Blaine bit him.

"Don't pretend. You're hard. You're loving it." Sebastian spat out a small mouthful of blood that gathered from the bite. "Every. Fucking. Moment. Of. This!"

Sebastian punctuated every word with a particularly hard thrust, wringing a pained cry out of Blaine every time he pushed in. He could tell that in spite of the pain he was inflicting on Blaine; the boy under him was getting close. Sebastian rubbed his thumb over the slit one more time and felt Blaine convulsing around him. Even in this state, the sight of Blaine climaxing was breath-taking with his head thrown back, his neck taut and shining with a layer of sweat.

Lifting Blaine's hips up, Sebastian fucked into Blaine with brutal force as he brought himself to completion. Sebastian bit down hard on Blaine's shoulder as he came, feeling Blaine whimpering under him at the sting of the bite.

His men were riotous by this point, having just witnessed probably one of the best entertainments the Daltonians had in a long while. Sebastian leaned up and pulled out of Blaine, noting the spots of blood that were on him and between Blaine's legs as Sebastian tugged himself back in. Blaine was silent by this point, in spite of the tears that were still falling from his eyes. Sebastian picked up Blaine's coat from the ground and draped it around him.

"Hey, Sebastian! Do we get a turn at him now?" One of the men called out.

"Show's over! Go unload the caravan if you know what's good for you!" Sebastian gave the man a look. He backed down, and the other men followed. Sebastian stood up and lifted Blaine in his arms. "Thad! Meet me back in my quarter. I'll need you to take a look at his wound."

Sebastian Smythe may have staked his claims on Blaine Anderson, but he was still far from attaining the justice he desired. Now that Sebastian finally had a chip that he could use, he planned on leveraging upon it to his greatest advantage.

Sebastian Smythe would bring down the Andersons. He would watch Lord Anderson beg for his life, humiliated, tortured, mutilated and finally killed in front of all those who had suffered in his hands. And if the Hummels were killed in the process, they more than deserved it for their alliance with these treacherous people. After all, there would always be collateral damage in war.

_5. PROTECTION_

Sebastian had always intended on claiming Blaine as his own. He would integrate Blaine into his group, even if Blaine would never become a mercenary. It was important that he kept Blaine alive for what he wanted to achieve in the long run. In a mercenary like that of Dalton, someone like Blaine would have never been able to survive on his own. It was not unheard of for men to share spoils of war, and more often than not, the captives could not survive the mercenary life.

There were a few occasions when Sebastian would see some of his men leering at Blaine. Blaine, to his credit, would shy away from these men and stay distanced from them. Sebastian knew that his men were still uncertain of Blaine's place within the mercenary, but it would only be a matter of time before one of them tried to lay a hand on Blaine as well. For an outsider like Blaine to survive, he would need an ally, a protector.

What Sebastian had not anticipated, was that it only took Blaine one week in his captivity to realize that fact as well.

It started out in a rather subtle manner. Sebastian found that Blaine would always stay close to him, even if they did not interact. Sebastian had not taken Blaine to bed again after the first night, knowing that if he wanted to use Blaine as the bargaining chip, he would need to build the right kind of relationship with him.

Then, one night, Sebastian walked into his tent to find Blaine waiting for him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure tonight, young Master Anderson?" Sebastian enjoyed seeing Blaine flinching at the words. It was a stark reminder of the life that Blaine would no longer have.

"I …" Blaine looked nervous as he wetted his lips. "I have a proposition."

"I hardly think you're in the position to be bargaining, Blaine." Sebastian sat himself down next to him. "And you should know better than to be sitting on my bed."

The delicious blush that was staining Blaine's face was making Sebastian hard.

"Please, just hear me out." Sebastian found it amusing that Blaine had resulted to forced politeness. Nobility, they would do anything to get their way. In some ways, Sebastian found little difference between a mercenary and a noble, save for the absurdity that they called social classes. "I need your protection … against your men."

"Oh?" Sebastian put his hand on Blaine's knee. "And what do I get in return for that?"

"Me. And—" Sebastian could not help but laugh at the statement. Blaine looked flustered.

"I can always have you any time I want." Sebastian's hand moved further upwards. "I think I made that pretty clear the first night."

Sebastian noticed that Blaine had curled his hands into fists in an effort to keep his composure.

"I mean … in addition to this, I'm good at some things." Blaine would not meet Sebastian's eyes. "I'm good with diplomacy. If … if you need access to other cities, I can open doors for you. You and your men wouldn't have to risk your lives."

"So you mean you're going to use your connections and your charms to help us rape and pillage?" This was definitely interesting. Sebastian slipped his hand inside the waistband of Blaine's slacks. He could tell that Blaine was doing his utmost to not recoil from the touch.

"I … I help give you access." Blaine swallowed audibly. "What you and your men choose to do … is none of my business."

Sebastian smirked at the gasp that escaped from Blaine's lips as he stroked him. Sebastian pulled his hand out of Blaine's slacks and pushed him onto the bed.

"In return, I protect you against my men?" Sebastian ran his hand up Blaine's side, noting that Blaine was trembling slightly under his touch. "And no one touches you but me."

"Yes." Blaine's eyes were wide with uncertainty, in spite of the calm exterior that Sebastian was certain that Blaine was trying to keep.

"We have an agreement then." Sebastian leaned down to seal it with a kiss. "And I think for starters, you can show some appreciation."

Sebastian wondered just how much Blaine must hate himself for doing this, but it pleased him to know that he could hurt the Andersons this way. Blaine, would be his key to victory.

* * *

><p>The sky above them had been stained into a shade of crimson from the fire and smoke that billowed from the besieged city. There were serious casualties on both sides, but Sebastian did not care. This was what he had come to do from the very start. Ever since the death of his father, this had been his ultimate goal. This had been what all Dalton men wanted to do.<p>

Revenge, even if it meant death for everyone.

Lord Anderson was long out of the picture. Such a pity, really. Sebastian would have enjoyed torturing the bastard just a bit more. However, defeating Kurt Hummel also had a certain satisfaction to it.

Sebastian had Kurt exactly where he wanted him, beaten and chained to a stake on the ground like a wounded animal.

"Blaine!" Kurt was appealing to Blaine. "Don't you remember our vow? 'With the root soaked in the blood of the dead, this shall mend all broken hearts'."

Sebastian saw Blaine taking a deep breath and closed his eyes at the memories.

"I love you, Blaine!" Kurt continued. "I've been searching for you all this time."

"Blaine, I'm asking you." Sebastian spoke again. "To whom does your allegiance lie?"

"My allegiance …" Blaine opened his eyes, emotions warring behind those hazel eyes. "Is to the victor."

Sebastian smiled.

(End)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Addendum:<strong> If I turn this into the multi-chapter fic, then I will be able to explore the psyche of Sebastian, Kurt, and Blaine. Kurt was supposed to play a much bigger role in the overall arc. That said, it's a very dark fic so I'm not sure if people would be interested ... _I have a Tumblr account where I talk about my SeBlaine WIP. I'd be honored if you can follow me: rykerstrom(.)tumblr(.)com__


End file.
